


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°18 : American Birthday

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Steve Rogers' birthday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble spécial pour l'anniversaire de Steve Rogers le 4 juillet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°18 : American Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : "You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground" de Mayday Parade
> 
> Remarque : Il s'agit aujourd'hui d'un drabble spécial pour l'anniversaire de Steve Rogers.

Steve et Bucky vivaient ensemble dans le même appartement depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient des années à rattraper.

Le 4 juillet, ils furent invités par Tony à la Tour Avengers pour une soirée entre super-héros. Ils s'y rendirent bien évidemment.

Une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent le salon totalement plongé dans le noir. Steve commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que toutes les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup et une horde de super-héros s'écria en chœur :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Steve !!!!

Tous étaient présents : Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Johnny Storm et Wolverine.

Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, et Steve quitta la Tour le sourire aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Mots : 124. J'ai dépassé la limite mais l'anniversaire de Steve le vaut bien x)


End file.
